


Nightlight

by FioreLaurant



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, M/M, Steve interrupts Tony's rambles by kissing him, au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FioreLaurant/pseuds/FioreLaurant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Dialogue only fic] After Tony's surgery, Steve has to cope with the darkness in their room every night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightlight

**Author's Note:**

> X-posted at Fanfiction.net, same title of course.
> 
> I guess this is AU-ish since, here, Tony took out his reactor for Steve, and not after IM3. (Please don't kill me)
> 
> This idea came out after my Tony and I fangirl-ed over the end of the movie and we were in desperate need of a post-Iron Man 3 fanfic where Steve can't sleep without the reactor, and this is the result of it.
> 
> Enjoy!

"..."

"..."

"...Steve?"

"..."

"Steve?"

"..."

"Steve!"

"What?"

"What is going on with you? You keep tossing and turning. Are you having a nightmare?"

"...no. I just... I can't sleep."

"Why not?"

"..."

"Steve, you can tell me. I won't laugh."

"...promise?"

"Yeah, of course."

"...I got so used to the light of your reactor filling the room at night. Now I can't sleep; it's too dark..."

"..."

"..."

"...pfft."

"Tony, you promised!"

"Ahaha--! I'm-- hahaha-- sorry, ahem. Sorry, sorry. Hey, don't pout at me, I said I was sorry!"

"Shut u—ompf! Mmm..."

"Mmm... I'm sorry, okay? I can't actually put the reactor back in my chest, but how about I make you a teddy bear with a light in its chest that looks like a reactor?"

"Hmm... No, it's okay."

"Hey, come on Steve. I'm trying to help."  
  
"Tony..."  
  
"Really, it wouldn't be that difficult-"  
  
"Tony.”  
  
"I just need to get a bear for you.”  
  
"Hey, listen!"  
  
"I still probably have an old reactor in the lab..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Hey, what's with the face?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Steeeeeve! Don't ignore me, come on, talk to me."  
  
"You're honestly going to make me a bear with a reactor?"  
  
"Well, you haven't been sleeping that much lately..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I want to help; it could be for every night-"  
  
"Every night, Tony?"  
  
"Let me finish, or whenever I have to leave for a business trip."  
  
"That's a little ridiculous..."  
  
"No it's not,"  
  
"Oh no?"  
  
"No. So come on, Steve. Let me help you,"

"Tony..."  
  
"There's that exasperated tone again."  
  
"I have every right to be exasperated right now."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Or if you don't want a bear, it could be a bunny instead."  
  
"Are you really serious?"  
  
"I'm always serious when it comes to you."  
  
"No bunnies."  
  
"Okay, then, what animal do you want? You're shaking your head. Why are you shaking your head?"  
  
"Because I don't need it."  
  
"What? You just said you couldn't sleep without the reactor."  
  
"Yeah, but, I have to get used to it."  
  
"You don't have to, I can--"  
  
"No, really, it's fine. It was... It was stupid of me to think that you'd always have the reactor in your chest."  
  
"No, it's not stupid--"  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"Steve..."

"Drop it, Tony."  
  
"No."  
  
"Tony..."  
  
"No, don't 'Tony' me. Do you hear yourself? I'm trying to help you and you're just refusing everything."  
  
"I'm really not,"  
  
"...You sure about that?"  
  
"Yes, Tony. I'm sure."  
  
"Why don't you want me to help you, Steve?"  
  
"Because..."  
  
"Please tell me you're finishing that sentence."  
  
"Tony I don't want you to worry about me at night, I like to stay up and watch you sleep."  
  
"You're adorable, you know that? But I'm not letting you get off that easily."  
  
"So I figured."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want a bunny?"  
  
"I'm positive."  
  
"Okay, right, right, you're totally right."  
  
"Thank you, Tony."  
  
"You're more of a dog person."

"A stuffed dog? Really, Tony?"  
  
"I could get you a real one."  
  
"And operate on it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's animal cruelty."  
  
"What? No! Of course, not. Only when he really needs it."  
  
"Tony, no."  
  
"Come on, Steve.  
  
"..."  
  
"Steve, baby, let me help you."  
  
"You know, I just realized I won’t be able to tell if you're next to me in bed anymore or if you left."  
  
"You're worried about that?"  
  
"It's just you go down to your lab every night when you have nightmares to tinker. I always wake up alone in the dark and it takes a while before I go back to sleep."  
  
"Steve, I—"  
  
"You don't have to put the reactor back in your chest. I know you took it out because you wanted to change for me."

"...I thought you wouldn't like it.”

"What?"  
  
"That's why Pepper broke up with me, you know."  
  
"..."  
  
"She was scared of it."  
  
"Tony."  
  
"I didn't want you to be scared if it either, and look how well that worked out."  
  
"Hey, it's alright, Tony."  
  
"I took away what you found comfort in, and now you can't sleep... I told you I'm not good at this stuff."  
  
"...Good at what?"  
  
"Relationships. Communication. Feelings. Shall I go on?"

"Tony..."

"I'll take that as a yes. Steve, you're the first person I've ever loved this much. Well, it used to be Pepper, but she'll always have a special place in my heart, and you stayed with me after all the shit I've put you through. You helped me get passed my alcohol addiction, you helped me get over my nightmares, and you put up with my attitude and ego. Look what I'm trying to say is-- mmm... oh, yeah..."

"Mmm... You talk too much."

"But you love me anyway. Will you let me finish? Okay, what I'm trying to say is I don't want to lose you. I can't live without you, Steve."

"And it's all about you again."

"That's not the point, I just want you to know how much this means to me, you not being able to sleep without the light from the reactor and I am serious about making you a bear, bunny, dog or whatever stuffed animal you want, or I could even make a lamp, or a chest piece I can wear while sleeping-- ooohhh, kiss that spot again-- wait, no. I love that you're being seductive right now, but I am being serious."

"Take a deep breath first, and stop rambling."

"But I thought you loved it when I ramble?"

"Straying from the point, Tony."

"Right. Steve, I want you to know that I am willing to do everything for you, so you name it."

"Don't make me anything."

"Deal." 

"Really Tony I- wait, what?" 

"I said deal. If you don't want anything, I won't make you anything." 

"...huh." 

"What's the matter now?" 

"Nothing, I just didn't think you'd give in that easily..." 

"You said you didn't want one." 

"And I don't."

"But how are you going to sleep without the reactor?" 

"I'll have to adjust... I just…" 

"Just what?"

"I won't be able to tell if you're in bed or not. Or if you had another nightmare and went down to the lab." 

"You'll be able to tell."

"I will? How?"

"Because if I have to go to clear my head, I'll wake you up and tell you. I’ve been staying in bed all this time, and it's because of you." 

"...Me?" 

"Yeah, I like waking up to you in the morning and having the first thing I see every day be you. I love you, Steve, and I'm not going to go anywhere. Honestly, I can’t stand being away from you, but there are times that I have to be by myself and you understand that most of all and frankly, I just want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

"..."

“…”

"Was that a proposal, Tony Stark?"

"...maybe. Hey, what's so funny?"

"Nothing, now c'mere."

"Mmm... Ooohhh... Does this mean we can have sex now?"

"Mmm... Maybe."

"Mmhmm..."

"...I love you, too, Tony."

"Mmmnnn... Steve?" 

"Yes?" 

"Did you… want… to get married?"

"I do, Tony. I want to marry you. Will you stop talking now?"

"... Keep biting that spot and I'll do whatever you want." 

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah... but, oh, one more thing." 

"I thought you said you were done talking." 

"I know, I know, but I just want you to know that this wasn't something impulsive, and I don't want to get married 'just because'. I've really given this a lot of thought. And that's another reason why I've been in the lab a lot lately..."

"...I believe you, Tony." 

"Okay, good. Because I know I'm known to think on impulse, but this is not one of those situations. I promise, because really I-oomph... Mmmnn." 

"I get it Tony. You've thought about this, a lot. I just can't believe that this-"

"Are you crying?" 

"-is finally happening. I didn't know if you even wanted to get married and then-"

"Please tell me these are happy tears, Steve."

"-here you are, asking me to marry you. It's just so, unbelievable..." 

"Hey, stop it with the water works; I... can't cope with that. These are tears of joy though, right?" 

"They are."

"I know it's not the most romantic proposal, and you don't even have a ring yet... Ah, I'm doing this a little backwards, aren't I?" 

"You are, but it’s okay. Everything's okay now, I love you Tony."

"I love you, too. But you're engaged to me, nothing is ever going to be okay. Aah—right there, wait, lower—“

"And Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

“The only way you can shut me up is by kissing me, Cap.”

“Then I’ll gladly do so right now.”


End file.
